Lettre de Noël
by Adama-chan
Summary: Nous avons tous écrit des lettres pour le père Noël, espérant qu'il nous apporte de beaux cadeaux. Les nations ne croient pas toujours à ce cher papa Noël mais cela ne les empêche pas d'écrire aussi et d'espérer avoir de jolis cadeaux.
1. Islande

**Bonjour et joyeux Noël !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël, que vous avez eu de bons cadeaux, un bon repas, un câlin du père Noël et plein d'autre chose en plus !**

 **J'avais envie de faire un petit quelque chose pour Noël alors voici un petit One-Shot sur Islande alors voici le résultat.** **J'aimais bien l'idée des nations écrivant une lettre pour notre cher grand père en tenue rouge et blanche. Je continuerai peut être avec d'autre nation, j'ai plein d'idée en tête !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et encore une fois, joyeux Noël !**

 **-Tu as dit 5 fois Noël en seulement quatre phrases, tu exagère !**

 **Mais c'est pas grave Ithil, le papa Noël me pardonnera !**

* * *

Cher Père Noël,

Je sais bien que je suis un peu vieux pour ça mais les autres ont vraiment insisté pour que je fasse une lettre. Ils sont vraiment lourd quand ils s'y mettent donc j'ai céder. J'ai donc fais une petite liste des choses que j'aimerai pour Noël. Bien sûr, t'es pas obliger de tout m'offrir mais j'aimerai bien quelque petit truc.

Pour Noël, j'aimerai :

-Que les autres Nordiques arrêtent de me prendre pour un gamin.

Sérieusement, je suis assez grand et vieux pour me débrouiller tout seul, il faut arrêter de croire que je suis une pauvre petite chose fragile.

-Que Norvège et Danemark arrêtent de me prendre la main pour traverser la route.

Cela rejoint ce que je disais plus haut, il faut qu'ils arrêtent de me prendre pour un gamin. Et puis c'est un peu la honte quand même à mon âge.

-Que Norvège arrête de me demander de l'appeler Grand Frère.

J'ai passé l'âge et sérieusement, m'harceler pour que j'accepte c'est vraiment lourd. Je ne le ferai pas, point final !

-Que Danemark arrête d'aller chez Pays-Bas pour fumer tout et n'importe quoi.

Sérieusement, quand on doit le récupérer après c'est vraiment l'horreur ! Il dit n'importe quoi, saute sur tout le monde en hurlant vouloir des câlins et plus si affinité (je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il demande par plus) et est pire que d'habitude. Plus jamais, pitié !

-Que Suède et Danemark arrêtent de vouloir se tuer à coup de boule de neige.

Je rappelle que la neige ne fait pas mal, surtout si elle vient de tomber. Et il n'est pas question de mettre dans la boule des cailloux ou de la glace, quand quelqu'un d'autre se reçoit la boule, ça fait mal !

-Qu'on arrête de perdre autant de siècle d'âge mental quand la neige tombe.

On a sérieusement l'air de gamin dans ces moments-là… Non, finalement j'aime bien ces moments-là, ne change rien.

-Qu'Hanatamago arrête de poursuivre M. Puffindans toute la maison.

Le pauvre petit oiseau est terrifier par ce fichu chien et il perd plein de plume à cause de cela.

-Que quelqu'un nettoie à ma place les saletés de et d'Hanatamago.

J'en ai marre de toujours nettoyer les plumes et les poils des deux bestioles. Et Hanatamago n'a toujours pas compris qu'il faut faire ses besoins dehors et pas à l'intérieur. J'en ai marre de tout nettoyer !

-Que M. Puffin soit un peu plus poli.

L'entendre constamment jurer comme un mafieux italien, c'est franchement agaçant. Et il n'y a que Romano qui trouve ça drôle ! Et Danemark aussi. Mais lui il s'amuse à faire des concours d'insulte avec . Je savais qu'il avait une cervelle de moineau mais à ce point…

-Qu'on ait un Noël tout blanc.

Mais surtout que la neige soit nouvelle. Pas la vieille neige habituelle des pays froids. Une belle neige, toute poudreuse, propre et nouvelle.

Voilà, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop compliquer à avoir. Je suis sûr que si le Père Noël fait un effort, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur (n'est-ce pas Finlande ?).

Joyeux Noël !

.

.

.

.

-Que le Nordic 5 reste unis, pour toujours et à jamais.

Islande

* * *

En voyant la liste, Finlande grimaça. Il en était sûr, ça n'allait pas être simple de lui offrir autant de cadeau. Surtout si il devait changer la mentalité des autres Nordiques sur le comportement à avoir avec leur petit frère.


	2. Romano

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Lettre de Noël, mettant cette fois en scène notre italien râleur et grognon préféré, j'ai nommé Romano !**

 **Je sais bien que ce n'est plus Noël mais comme j'ai encore des idées, j'ai décidé de continuer de poster. Et puis les lettres pour papa Noël, on les envois toujours avant la fête donc je ne suis pas totalement hors saison (bien que je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui écrive sa lettre de Noël en janvier). La publication sera normalement très aléatoire, en fonction des idées que j'ai et du temps que j'ai pour écrire.**

 **Je vous laisse à présent avec cette nouvelle lettre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

A l'intention de cette saleté de Père Noël,

Déjà, pourquoi me faire ça à moi ? Sérieusement, pourquoi t'existe ? A cause de ton existence, Antonio m'a enfermé dans le bureau avec une feuille et un crayon pour que je t'écrive une lettre. Cette imbécile d'espagnol ne veut pas comprendre que tu n'existes pas et que tu n'apporteras pas de cadeau. Tu lui donne de faux espoirs c'est honteux ! Et lui qui est tout content, devant le sapin à attendre des cadeaux… Comment veut tu que je lui explique que tu n'existes pas ? La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, il a presque pleuré en disant que je suis qu'un gros menteur. Mais merde, il n'est plus un gamin, qu'il grandisse un peu ! Bref, je suis donc sensé t'écrire une lettre de ce que je souhaite avoir alors je me lance sinon je risque d'être bloquer dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce soir.

Pour Noël, je veux :

-Que cet imbécile aux tomates grandisse un peu (pas en taille, niveau caractère il est déjà suffisamment grand comme ça).

Par moment c'est vraiment un gamin ! Et il n'y a pas que l'épisode avec le Père Noël qui me le prouve !

-Que ce bastardo arrête de me dire que je suis une mignonne petite tomate.

Je ne suis PAS mignon et je ne ressemble PAS à une tomate quand je rougis, merde à la fin !

-Qu'il y ait une bonne récolte de tomate.

L'été dernier, une partie est morte de maladie. Il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise ! Qu'est ce qu'on fera si on a plus de tomate ? Ce serait la fin du monde !

-Que le patron d'Antonio ne demande pas à vendre les tomates en trop.

Quand on a des tomates en trop (ça arrive mais rarement) il veut qu'on les vende mais il n'en est pas question ! Comment on organise une Tomatina si on n'a plus de tomate ? Il faut garder les tomates pour le meilleur événement de l'année !

-Que le bâtard aux patates laisse Féliciano tranquille.

J'en ai marre de voir mon frère constamment coller à cette saleté allemande. Et ce n'est pas parce que je m'inquiète des fréquentations de mon frère ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Ou même que mon frère me manque un peu quand il est pas là. C'est juste que Feliciano risque de… euh… Lui transmettre des informations confidentielles ! Voilà, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'il reste avec lui !

-Que mon idiot de frère arrête de vouloir me sauter dessus pour un câlin dès qu'il me voit.

Ça ne fait pas du tout sérieux et en plus c'est gênant. Et non, je n'aime pas du tout ça !

-Que le bastardo aux tomates arrête de vouloir m'embarquer quand lui et ses deux potes, le tonneau de bière et le cuisinier pervers, quand ils font la tournée des bars.

La dernière fois je me suis réveillé avec une immense gueule de bois, Antonio qui me serrait comme une peluche en dormant et écrasé par les deux autres imbéciles en train de ronfler. Plus jamais !

-Qu'Antonio arrête d'attirer les tortues.

Une fois, d'accord, c'est amusant. Deux fois, ça commence à être agaçant. Trois fois, ça suffit ! C'est sales bestioles m'ont en plus bouffé une partie de mes vêtements ! J'en ai marre, elles sont insupportables, apporte plein de sable dans la maison et en plus elles ont vraiment un sale caractère ! Je ne veux plus les voir !

-Que les mafieux italiens me lâchent un peu la grappe.

Parce que j'en ai sérieusement ras le cul de cette bande de chieur ! Sérieux, je me laisse suffisamment faire pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille de temps à autre non ? Je sais bien qu'en tant que nation je suis une cible intéressante mais lâcher moi un peu les baskets à la fin !

-Qu'Antonio arrête de me demander de faire le ménage dans la maison.

Il n'a pas compris la leçon quand j'étais petit ? Je ne peux pas faire le ménage sans tout cassé ! Alors qu'il me laisse tranquille et qu'il arrête de s'étonner de l'état de la maison après que je sois passé !

.

.

.

.

-Si tu trouves (par hasard) une peluche tomate ou quelque chose dans le genre, ça m'intéresse. Ne croit pas que c'est pour moi ! C'est juste pour… Euh… A titre de recherche uniquement. Oui, juste à titre de recherche, je ne collectionne pas du tout les peluches de tomate ou un truc dans le genre, te fais pas d'idée stupide père Noël qui n'existe même pas.

Romano

* * *

« Voilà bastardo, c'est fait…

-Super ! Je t'avais bien dis que ce n'était pas du tout compliquer. Comme ça tu auras plein de beaux cadeaux sous le sapin ! J'ai le droit de lire ta lettre ?

-Non, surtout pas ! Je vais aller la postée, cette fichue lettre.

-Mais, Lovi, tu ne connais pas l'adresse du père Noël.

-Parce que tu la connais peut être ?

-Oui ! Viens, on va poster nos lettres ensemble. »

* * *

En lisant la lettre, Finlande se dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge. L'italien ne pouvait pas demander des trucs plus simples à faire ? Parce que là, à part la peluche, il n'avait aucune idée sur la manière de lui apporter de tels cadeaux. D'ailleurs, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se mette à rigoler en voyant l'italien à la prochaine réunion. Il ne voulait pas jeter aux orties son identité secrète de Père Noël. Mais sérieusement… Une peluche de tomate !


	3. USA

**Bonjour tout le monde (oui, trois heures c'est le matin) !**

 **Vous allez bien ? Moi je suis en pleine forme ! Je vous laisse tout de suite avec un nouveau chapitre de Lettre de Noël que je viens de terminer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres et sinon, je ferai de mon mieux la prochaine fois. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Salut Papa Noël !

J'ai entendu dire qu'on t'envoyait des lettres pour avoir des cadeaux pour Noël. J'ai donc décidé de t'en envoyer une ! Je veux tout ce qu'il y a sur ma liste, n'oublie rien surtout ! Arthur m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas toujours tout ramener mais je te fais confiance pour offrir le maximum de chose au HERO !

Pour Noël, je veux absolument :

-Une tonne d'hamburger.

Je veux organiser un graaand concours de mangeur d'hamburger avec mes habitants. Et peut-être quelque nations si j'arrive à les persuader. J'aimerai bien réussir à percevoir Russie d'y participer. Juste pour le plaisir de l'exploser. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a pas meilleur que moi pour engloutir le plus possible d'hamburger. Ce crétin de communiste ne m'arrive pas à la cheville là-dessus !

-Une tonne de glace aussi.

J'ai bien envie de faire un concours de glace avec ce sale Ruskov. Il est censé bien tenir face au froid, vue son pays. Alors arrivera-t-il à manger plus de glace que moi ? Que je perde ou que je gagne, pour ce concours je m'en fiche. L'important c'est qu'il y participe. Comme ça, si je gagne je suis le meilleur et sinon, il sera malade pour le prochain sommet mondial. Trop de glace nuit à la santé, tout le monde le sait. Par contre les hamburgers, c'est pas pareil ! On n'est pas malade quand on mange trop d'hamburger. Juste un peu ballonner.

-Que tout le monde comprenne que je suis un Héro !

Parce qu'il y en a qui ne me croit pas quand je le dis. Par exemple, il y a ce sale communiste (mais je suis sûr que c'est juste parce qu'il me déteste) ou encore Arthur. Francis aussi je pense. Ludwig doit avoir le même avis, pareil pour Yao, Kiku… En fait, il n'y a presque personne qui me prend au sérieux ! Sauf peut-être mon frère. C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

-Que je pense à m'occuper plus souvent de mon frère.

Je sais bien que je le délaisse souvent avec mes obligations de nation et les occupations que je peux avoir à coter mais j'aimerai bien rattraper tout ça. Ça me fait de la peine de le laisser tout seul. Attends, j'ai un frère ?

-Que j'arrête d'oublier l'existence de Matthew.

Il est trop discret, je l'oublie tout le temps ! C'est pas sympa pour lui, le pauvre. En plus, j'adore mon frère ! Il est calme, gentil, m'écoute tout le temps peu importe ce que je raconte (peut-être qu'en fait il fait semblant de m'écouter… C'est pas grave, il me donne au moins l'impression d'être écouté) et m'aide quand je fais des bêtises. J'adore mon frère !

-Que j'arrête de me servir de mon frère comme bouche-trou qui répare les pots cassés quand je fais une bêtise.

En fait, Matthew est derrière moi et viens de lire ce que j'ai écrit. Il vérifie que je n'écris pas trop de bêtises. Je te donne un conseil, Papa Noël. Ne t'oppose jamais à Matthew. SURTOUT si il a sa crosse de hockey en main. Ça fait très mal, je te le promets.

-Que les nations arrêtent de faire des têtes bizarres et arrêtent de reculer quand ils voient mes gâteaux.

Je ne vois pas ce que mes gâteaux ont de bizarres. Ils sont super bons en plus ! Un gâteau bleu électrique, couvert de bonbon et de petits biscuits verts clairs n'a rien de bizarre. C'est juste excellent ! Et les biscuits verts ne sont même pas de moi mais de Kiku !

-Des plats venus du monde entier.

France se moque toujours de moi en disant que je n'ai aucune connaissance culinaire n'y aucun goût. C'est faux ! Je ne suis juste pas intéresser par celle des autres pays. La mienne me suffit. Alors je vais lui prouver qu'il se trompe ! Par contre, pitié, pas d'escargot ! C'est horrible, je ne comprends vraiment pas comment ils font pour en manger en France. Et pas de Nattō non plus, je t'en supplie ! Japon m'a fait goûter une fois, c'est affreux !

-Qu'Angleterre arrête de me prendre pour un gamin.

Il me plein de commentaire désobligeant et de remarque sur ce qu'il se passe, comme si j'étais encore un enfant pas capable de prendre des décisions par moi-même. J'ai passé l'âge franchement ! En plus, je suis maintenant la première puissance mondiale. Il n'a plus à vouloir me remettre à ma place comme quand j'étais petit. On dirait que ce papa poule n'a pas compris, même après mon indépendance.

-Les derniers films et jeux vidéo d'horreur.

Avec Kiku, on a prévu une soirée frayeur et gaming. Il me faut le maximum de matériel pour ça ! Et en plus, si je m'entraîne à l'avance en commençant les jeux, je ne crierai pas comme une fillette. La dernière fois, c'était assez honteux.

.

.

.

.

-Que Dora disparaisse de la planète.

C'est une invention du diable ! Celui qui a inventé Dora est bien pire que le créateur de Frankenstein. Un monstre pareil ne devrait même exister ! Elle doit disparaître de la terre ! Que ce soit elle, son sac bizarre et monstrueux ou même son pote singe bleu qui porte un nom de chaussure !

USA

* * *

La nation finlandaise ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les Etats-Unis aient peur de Dora. Il y avait franchement des choses plus effrayantes que cela. Après, une partie de ses demandes risquaient d'être irréalisable. Il faudrait qu'il précise que le Père Noël apporte des cadeaux mais ne peux pas faire de miracle. Parce que là, visiblement, il n'était pas sorti. Et pourquoi toutes les nations se mettent à écrire des lettres cette année-là justement ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le faire des années différentes ? Il risquait vraiment d'être surcharger de cadeau cette année.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimés !**

 **Pour la petite information, les biscuits verts dont parle Alfred sont des sablés au thé matcha. C'est super bon malgré la couleur un peu étrange (le vert n'est pas une couleur habituelle pour un gâteau, ça fait peur aux gens). Le Nattō est un aliment japonais à base d'haricot de soja fermenté... C'est vraiment spécial comme goût.**

 **Que toutes les personnes qui aiment les escargots laissent un message ! Que j'arrête de me sentir seule quand je dis un truc pareil ! Le pouvoir à ces petites bestioles qui bavent et sont super gluantes !**


	4. Allemagne

**Coucou, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que les autres. Et celui qui a rédigé sa lettre est... *roulement de tambour*... Allemagne ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Père Noël,

Comme chaque année, je t'écris une lettre, en espérant que tu m'apporte des cadeaux et (peut-être) que tu puisses accomplir quelque miracles. Je sais bien que ça peut paraitre impossible mais pourrais-tu quand même essayer ? Merci d'avance pour cela.

Pour Noël, j'aimerai :

-Un meeting calme.

Je sais bien que cette demande revient chaque année et qu'elle est difficilement réalisable mais j'aimerai tellement savoir ce que cela fait juste une fois. Rien qu'une fois, ne pas entendre Alfred brailler, ne pas voir Francis et Arthur se lancer des choses à la figure, ne pas avoir un russe terrorisant les nations aux alentours, ne pas… bref tu as compris je pense, tu n'as pas besoin que je continue.

-Qu'Italie soit un peu plus courageux.

Je ne demande pas à ce qu'il n'hésite pas à foncer combattre, soit le premier à prendre des risques et à se faire blesser. J'ai déjà un grand frère pour ça. Non, je demande juste qu'il arrête de prendre la fuite pour un oui ou un non, même quand il est assuré de gagner. Ça en devient ridicule.

-Que Féliciano arrête de faire des pâtes.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ses pâtes. Elles sont délicieuses bien sûr, mais en manger tous les jours, ça devient lassant. Il ne peut pas varier un peu ses plats ?

-Que Féli apprenne à faire seul ses lacets

Je veux bien être gentil et l'aider mais peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il me voit le faire, il n'arrive toujours pas à le faire. J'essaye même de lui apprendre mais il n'en a rien à faire. Il ne fait aucun effort et ça devient énervant à la fin ! J'en ai plus qu'assez, surtout qu'il m'appelle tout le temps pour ça !

-Qu'il arrête de m'appeler à l'aide pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Je ne suis pas toujours à sa disposition, il faut qu'il me laisse tranquille de temps en temps. Et non, si je ne recevais aucun appel de lui, je ne m'inquièterai pas. Je ne serai pas en train de me ronger les sangs jusqu'à son appel.

-Qu'il arrête de faire des expériences alimentaires « pour me faire plaisir ».

C'est vraiment gentil d'essayer de mélanger nos cultures et de créer des nouveaux plats se basant sur ma cuisine mais il faut qu'il arrête un peu ! Utiliser des wurst pour remplacer les boulettes de viande de la sauce bolonaises et essayer de transformer des patates en pâtes, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait des Spätzle !

-Qu'on arrête de parler du couple franco-allemand.

Je n'ai aucun lien autre qu'un lien professionnel avec Francis alors ça suffit ! En plus, Féli se mets dans des états pas possible quand on y fait seulement allusion.

-Que Lovino me laisse tranquille.

J'ai bien compris qu'il ne veut pas me voir en compagnie de son frère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me harceler sans arrêt ! Il a même confectionné une arme spécialement pour l'occasion. Un pistolet à tomate, c'est affreux ! Je suis obligé de tout le temps me changer, il ruine tous mes vêtements avec cet engin diabolique !

-Que Prusse se calme un peu.

Il est épuisant à tout le temps vouloir tout diriger et être le meilleur. Ce n'est plus lui qui contrôle l'Allemagne ! Et qu'il arrête de squatter chez ses deux meilleurs potes, quand ils font des bêtises c'est toujours moi qui doit tout réparer.

-Que mon « génialissime » frère m'aide un peu.

Quand il arrête de vouloir gérer entièrement l'Allemagne, il me laisse tomber et ne s'occupe plus de rien. Il sait très bien que je suis débordé alors qu'il vienne un peu m'aider ! Je ne peux pas gérer tout seul l'Allemagne si j'ai envie d'avoir une vie à côté. Et Italie en a marre de me voir tout le temps travailler sans pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec lui.

.

.

.

.

-Des produits ménagers.

La maison de Féliciano est emplie de bazar et de poussière. Il faut que je lui nettoie absolument tout, j'en ai plus qu'assez de voir un tel capharnaüm quand je vais chez lui. Je vais absolument tout nettoyer mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de matériel. De BEAUCOUP de matériel.

Allemagne

* * *

En lisant la lettre, Finlande eu un petit sourire. Voilà au moins un de ses clients réguliers (même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire client, étant donné qu'il offre les cadeaux). Et même si il ne pourra pas beaucoup agir sur de nombreuses choses (il n'a toujours pas appris à faire de miracle), il peut au moins s'occuper des choses à sa portée. Et si il ajoutait quelque wursts aux cadeaux ? A défaut de tout lui offrir, il pourrait au moins lui faire des petits cadeaux en plus, qu'il ne soit pas trop déçu. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas réussir à empêcher quiconque d'évoquer le couple franco-allemand.

* * *

 **Et un nouveau chapitre posté ! J'espère que vous appréciez toujours mes bêtises et qu'elles vous font toujours rire.**

 **Les** **Spätzle sont des pâtes allemandes qui n'ont pas du tout la forme des pâtes que nous connaissons (en tout cas d'après les images de Google). Si quelqu'un a goûté, qu'il n'hésite pas à dire si c'est bon ou pas. Je suis curieuse de savoir quel goût ça peut avoir.**

 **A la prochaine, pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	5. Russie

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre sur un fan de vodka qui vit dans le plus grand pays du monde, je vous présente la lettre de Russie ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Privet_ Père Noël,

J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de nation écrivait une lettre pour toi. Je n'ai pas parfaitement compris l'intérêt (tu es fictif, tu n'apporteras pas de cadeaux), mais comme cela a l'air plutôt amusant, j'ai décidé d'écrire aussi quelque chose. Comme je ne connais pas ton adresse, cette lettre arrivera en même temps que celle de France, celui-ci ayant eu la gentillesse de l'envoyer à ma place.

Voici donc ce que souhaiterai pour Noël :

-Du matériel pour réparer mon robinet.

Petit à petit, il commence à être un peu tordu. Cet imbécile d'américain à la tête dure ! Je tiens à ce robinet, je ne veux pas qu'il se casse suite à une trop forte utilisation. Surtout si la faute revient à ce stupide capitaliste !

-Un nouveau robinet.

Si finalement le premier finit par se casser, il me faudra donc un autre de rechange. Et puis, peut-être qu'avec deux robinets ce sale capitaliste arrêtera de squatter chez moi pour se foutre de moi. Ce qu'il m'énerve !

-L'éradication d'un certain américain.

Je pourrais ainsi être enfin tranquille chez moi, me reposer au coin d'un bon feu sans craindre de le voir débarquer d'un coup pour mettre le bazar partout. Je peux comprendre qu'il ne m'aime pas mais il commence à très sérieusement m'agacer.

-Que Biélorussie arrête de me demander en mariage.

Elle devrait avoir compris depuis le temps, je ne veux pas me marier avec elle ! On est certes proche mais pas de cette manière, je n'ai aucune envie de me marier avec ma propre sœur. C'est comme si je demandais en mariage Ukraine ! …Quelle horreur, j'aurais l'impression de me marier avec ma mère…

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODKA !

Pas besoin d'expliquer je pense.

-Que Yao me laisse faire des câlins à ses pandas.

Ils sont adorables et on vraiment l'air d'être tout doux. De vraies peluches, j'ai vraiment envie de les câliner ! Mais il ne veut pas, quand j'essaye de m'approcher il me menace avec son wok. Pourquoi il ne veut pas ? J'ai juste pris l'apparence d'un panda une fois, pas besoin d'être aussi rancunier !

-Que le Général Winter me laisse tranquille.

Il est effrayant, méchant et veux tout le temps combattre. J'en ai assez ! En plus, nous sommes en temps de paix, il n'y aura pas d'affrontement avant un bon moment donc qu'il arrête. Il m'a peut-être aidé quand j'étais petit mais maintenant je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

-Un paquet de graine de tournesol.

J'aimerai bien en faire pousser dans mon jardin. C'est tellement beau les tournesols ! La fleur du soleil qui réchauffe les cœurs. Par contre si quelqu'un essaye de seulement les toucher, il va se prendre mon robinet dans un coin obscur de son anatomie et il ne va vraiment pas apprécier… Kolkolkol…

-Avoir de nouveaux amis.

J'ai bien sûr déjà les pays baltiques, mes sœurs et quelques autres pays mais j'aimerai bien d'autres amis. Les frères Italies ont vraiment l'air gentil, peut-être qu'ils voudront bien.

-Que tout le monde ne fasse qu'un avec la Mère Russie.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne veulent pas, je suis pourtant quelqu'un d'assez gentil. Je m'occuperai bien de tout le monde, tous ensemble dans ma grande maison.

-Que toi, le Père Noël, tu rejoignes également la Mère Russie.

Si tu existes vraiment, tu ne refuseras pas une chose pareille n'est-ce pas ? Je n'accepterai de toute façon pas un refus. Rejoint la Mère Russie ! Sinon… Kolkolkol…

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkokolkolkolkolkolkol

Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkokolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkokolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol kolkolkolkokolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol

.

.

.

.

-Un voyage aller-retour aux Etats-Unis

Je sais qu'il fait assez chaud là-bas et j'ai vraiment envie d'aller dans un pays assez chaud. Pourquoi celui-ci et pas un autre ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai déjà visité tous les autre pays assez chauds et que j'aimerai varier les pays. Mais surtout pas un mot à un certain américain. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il découvre que je suis venu volontairement chez lui.

Russie

* * *

Quand il avait lu cette lettre, Finlande avait été pétrifié de terreur. Surtout quand il avait lu la demande à son sujet. Puis il s'était souvenu que Russie ne connaissait pas son identité et doutait même de l'existence du Père Noël, cela l'avait grandement rassuré. Par contre, quelque chose l'inquiétait vraiment. La lettre semblait avoir déjà été ouverte quand il l'avait reçu. Il espérait que France n'avait pas tout lu. Et surtout qu'il ne compte pas réutiliser ce qu'il avait lu. Il savait bien que le français était d'un naturel très curieux mais par pitié, que tout ne lui retombe pas dessus après.

* * *

 **Russie est un des pays pour lesquels j'ai des idées depuis le début de cette fanfic mais jamais suffisamment pour écrire dessus. Maintenant que j'ai enfin réussi à m'en débarrasser, je vais enfin pouvoir faire de la place dans mes notes pour un autre pays !**

 **En faisant quelque recherche, j'ai découvert que la Russie est un des plus grands producteurs de tournesol au monde ! Pour vous donner quelque chiffre, presque 10 millions de tonnes en 2011 !**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest : Merci ^^**

 **Et je remercie toute les personnes qui me laisse une review bien entendu, je lis et réponds à toute, par MP pour les inscrits et sur la fanfic pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**

 **A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	6. Angleterre

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents parce que visiblement, l'Angleterre m'inspire. J'avais vraiment plein d'idées donc j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

* * *

 _Dear_ Père Noël,

Une stupide grenouille française a grandement insisté pour me voir t'écrire une lettre qu'il te remettra ensuite. Je n'ai absolument pas confiance en ce stupide français mais il peut vraiment être épuisant quand il veut quelque chose. J'ai donc craqué pour qu'il me foute un peu la paix. Me voilà donc, à t'écrire une stupide lettre sans savoir si j'aurai des cadeaux. France m'a dit qu'il y a toujours des cadeaux sous le sapin quand on envoie une lettre mais je n'ai pas confiance. On verra bien à Noël. En tout cas, voici ma liste.

Pour Noël, j'aimerai bien :

-Que cette bloody Frog arrête de venir squatter chez moi !

Il m'énerve cet imbécile ! J'aimerai bien un petit peu de calme ! Si il n'arrête pas, il va se recevoir une malédiction ! Et une bien bête et méchante. Ça lui fera les pieds d'être impuissant au lit pendant une semaine

-Que cette grenouille arrête de gâcher mes Tea Party ainsi que l'heure du thé.

C'est mon moment de repos et de détente, j'aimerai pouvoir me ressourcer dans ces moments donc par pitié, qu'il me lâche un peu ! Juste pendant ces moment-là, je ne demande rien d'autre.

-Que France me laisse discuter tranquillement avec Kiku.

C'est pareil qu'avec l'heure du thé et les Tea Party. Il aime tellement m'embêter qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de venir gâcher le moindre moment calme et sympathique. Il va vraiment avoir le droit à un sort si il continue !

-Que cette stupid frog arrête de faire des commentaires sur le fait que je brode.

Ce n'est pas une activité de mère de famille ou de grand-mère ! Et j'insiste sur un détail, il tricote lui. Ce n'est pas mieux !

-Que Francis arrête de refuser de manger mes scones.

Ce français est une référence de bon goût. Il n'a donc aucune excuse et aucune raison de refuser. Ma nourriture est très bonne autant pour la santé que pour l'estomac ! La preuve, Alfred a toujours adoré ce que je préparais !

-Qu'Alfred arrête de me piquer mon thé, de m'embêter, de me narguer et toute tentative pour me pourrir l'existence.

Oui, il est indépendant mais il n'a pas le droit de faire n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est la première puissance mondiale et qu'il veut absolument montrer qu'il est le héros qu'il doit se sentir obliger de gêner les autres nations. J'ai déjà un français imbécile pour me pourrir mes journées, pas besoin d'un stupide américain en plus !

-Qu'Alfred revienne gentiment sous domination anglaise.

C'est un gentil garçon, j'attends peut être depuis quelque siècles à présent mais je suis sûr qu'il finira par revenir. Il est indépendant mais encore si jeune et inconscient, il serait tellement plus en sécurité si il me rejoignait.

-Qu'un certain américain arrête de m'appeler a pas d'heure parce qu'il a vu un film d'horreur avec Japon.

Même si il est mort de peur, il devrait essayer de retenir un détail. Le décalage horaire ! Parce que je n'en peux vraiment plus d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour l'entendre geindre à propos de fantôme, de zombie, de monstre bizarre et de toute les bêtises qu'il peut regarder. Je veux dormir !

-Que je pense à envoyer plus souvent une lettre à Canada.

Je l'oublie souvent le pauvre. Il est pourtant tellement plus gentil, plus doux, plus agréable et sympathique que cette horrible brute étasunienne ! Vraiment, quand je ne l'oublie pas j'adore Matthew.

-Que Sealand arrête de croire qu'il peut prendre son indépendance quand il veut.

Ce n'est pas possible, il est bien trop petit pour cela ! J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'il insiste constamment, qu'il s'incruste dans les conférences de l'ONU et qu'il vienne m'embêter juste pour que j'accepte. S'il continue, il aura le droit à un nouveau voyage chez Finlande et Suède ! Bien sûr que je sais qu'il aime y aller mais au moins, comme ça, je suis tranquille pendant quelque semaines.

-Que mes frères me lâchent les baskets.

J'en ai plus qu'assez de leurs stupides malédictions ! Surtout que je leur en envoi toujours une en échange pour me venger. Ils devraient avoir compris depuis le temps, qu'il me laisse tranquille !

-Mes sourcils ne ressemblent pas à des chenilles et ne sont pas moches !

Les nations n'ont juste aucun goût à ce sujet, comme avec mes plats ! Toutes les nations finiront avec de gros problèmes si elles continuent. Et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir ces sourcils, toute la famille en hérite donc je ne serai pas le seul à me venger si cela continue !

-Les créatures magiques existent.

Ce n'est pas des bêtises ! Même mes frères et Norvège les voient ! Et si Francis arrêtait d'être d'aussi mauvaise foi, il avouera qu'il les voyait aussi quand il représentait la Gaule celtique. Donc je ne veux plus aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

-Qu'on arrête de dire que ma cuisine est immangeable.

Ce n'est absolument pas vrai, ma nourriture est tout à fait comestible bien que parfois il y a quelques soucis. Mais tout le monde fais des erreurs en cuisine, ça arrive ! Sauf une certaine grenouille mais je suis sûr qu'il a un secret pour toujours réussir ses plats. En résumé, ma nourriture est très bonne, c'est juste vous qui n'avez aucun goût !

.

.

.

.

-Que j'arrive enfin à cuisiner quelque chose que personne ne refusera de manger.

Non pas que cela me dérange quand personne ne souhaite goûter mes plats mais au bout d'un certain moment, cela devient quand même vexant. Je ne veux pas réussir à préparer un repas compliqué digne des grands chefs, juste un petit truc qui ne fera peur à personne en voyant l'apparence du repas.

Angleterre

* * *

En lisant cette lettre, Francis eu un petit sourire amusé. Il était bien content d'avoir réussi à forcer son voisin à écrire une lettre qu'il lui remet après. Bien que l'anglais l'ait fusillé du regard en lui donnant la lettre, il n'avait pas hésité à la lire. Il fallait qu'il continue de récolter les lettres de toutes les nations avant de les envoyer au Père Noël. C'était vraiment fou, toutes les petites choses qu'on pouvait apprendre en lisant des lettres. Par contre, il allait arrêter d'embêter Arthur pour un moment. Les malédictions, ça ne lui donnait aucune envie. Et non, il n'était pas une commère !

* * *

En voyant une nouvelle lettre déjà ouverte, le finlandais devina immédiatement qu'elle était passée dans les mains de France avant les siennes. Il faudrait qu'il arrive à récupérer les lettres avant le français, sinon cela pourrait poser problème. La France pourrait essayer de réutiliser tout ce qu'elle avait lu plus tard. En tout cas, la lettre d'Angleterre lui apprenait une chose. Il avait vraiment intérêt à travailler dur cette année, Noël risquait d'être très long.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! J'essaye d'écrire un nouveau chapitre le plus rapidement possible, promis !**

 **Pour l'instant, celles qui ont le plus de chance d'être écrite sont les lettres de Canada et de Prusse. On verra en fonction des idées. Et puis peut être qu'un pays pour lequel je n'avais aucune idée m'inspire d'un seul coup. Ce sera la surprise !**

 **A une prochaine fois pour un autre chapitre !**


	7. Prusse

**Le nouveau chapitre arrive vite cette fois ! Un certain allemand albinos à l'ego démesurer m'a visiblement bien inspiré ! Comme d'habitude, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Super Papa Noël (mais pas autant que moi),

Je sais, je sais. Comme chaque année, tu vas sauter de joie en voyant que j'ai eu l'honneur de t'écrire une lettre tout aussi géniale que les précédentes. Tes cadeaux de l'année étaient peut-être déjà super mais pas encore suffisamment génialissime pour moi. J'en veux des encore plus géniaux cette année ! Faits de ton mieux !

Pour Noël, je veux :

-Etre toujours aussi génialissime !

Je sais bien que je suis génial et que personne ne me dépasse mais je veux être encore plus génial que le type le plus génial après le génialissimement génial moi. Comment ça, ma phrase n'a pas de sens ?

-De la nourriture pour Gilbird.

Je commence à manquer de graine pour mon poussin chéri et je n'ai franchement pas envie de faire des courses. Ce n'est pas super génial et je dois aller chez Tonio pour la semaine. Je n'aurai pas le temps de m'occuper de mon canari d'amour.

-Un copain pour Gilbird

Il m'arrive de laisser seul mon oiseau préféré. Je ne peux pas constamment m'occuper de lui et par moment il se sent un peu seul à la maison. J'aimerai bien avoir quelque chose pour lui redonner la pêche et je suis certain que Gilbird sera tout content si il se fait un nouvel ami.

-Qu'Hongrie me laisse embêter Autriche plus régulièrement.

Elle est franchement pas drôle. On ne peut plus embêter qui on veut avec toutes ces histoires. Il faut qu'elle se détende un peu ! Et puis, gêner pendant quelque heures monsieur l'aristocrate, ce n'est pas grand-chose voyons !

-Une protection contre les coups de poêle d'Hongrie.

C'est qu'elle n'hésite pas à taper très fort ! Elle fait super mal, j'ai encore quelque bosses. Ou alors juste une pommade pour soigner les bleus qu'elle fait. Parce que ça fait vraiment mal et que j'en ai marre de grimacer de douleur à chaque mouvement. En plus, Autriche se fiche de moi à chaque fois !

-Que mon frère me laisse venir plus souvent aux réunions mondiales.

Elles ne peuvent tout de même pas se passer de ma splendide et magnifique présence ! Je dois être impérativement là pour une telle réunion. Je veux venir plus souvent ! Bon, j'avoue, c'est aussi parce que c'est un des meilleurs moments pour faire des bêtises avec Franny et Tonio.

-De la bière !

Beaucoup de bière même ! Qu'on fasse la fête toute la nuit après avoir reçu les cadeaux ! Que je puisse ajouter quelque lignes à mes journaux d'anecdotes (honteuses ou pas) et que je fasse quelque idioties avec mes potes préférés et que je puisse me bourrer jusqu'au petit matin.

-De nouvelles idées de conneries à faire avec le Bad Touch Trio.

Parce que maintenant, on commence à manquer un petit peu de blagues à faire. J'ai l'impression que cela fait plusieurs siècles qu'on commence à ralentir le nombre de tours qu'on joue aux nations. Il faut qu'on se reprenne !

-Que Francis et Antonio avouent que je suis génialissimement génialement génial.

Par moment, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'y croient pas eux même. Pourtant c'est l'évidence même, je suis bien plus incroyable que n'importe qui ! La preuve, je suis toujours vivant et pourtant mon royaume a disparu !

-Que la saleté russe me laisse tranquille !

Il faudrait qu'il se mette cela dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute. L'Allemagne est unifié, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester avec lui et surtout je n'ai aucune envie de rester avec lui. Qu'il me laisse tranquille, j'en ai ras le bol !

-Je suis génial, kesesesesesese…

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas une demande mais je fais ce que je veux dans cette lettre donc je ne veux aucun commentaire !

-Que le royaume de Prusse renaisse et soit plus puissant que jamais !

J'ai bien le droit de rêver, non ? Alors voilà, c'est mon rêve donc je ne veux aucun commentaire la dessus.

.

.

.

.

-Que je ne disparaisse jamais et qu'on ne m'oublie pas.

Je n'ai pas peur d'une quelconque disparition ou n'importe quelle chose du genre. C'est juste un vœu au cas où il y a un problème. Et puis de toute façon, personne ne peut oublier le fait que je suis définitivement la personne la plus génial au monde… N'est-ce pas ?

Prusse

* * *

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lisait une lettre du prussien, un soupir échappa au finlandais à la fin de sa lecture. Comme d'habitude, Prusse avait encore fait un grand nombre de demande irréalisable. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir inventer pour tout de même satisfaire l'egocentrique allemand ? Certainement une des plus grandes questions de Noël.

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que vous aimerez autant les prochains.**

 **Encore merci pour toute vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et me donne envie de continuer.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	8. Canada

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je vous ai manqué ? Non ? D'accord... En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre de "Lettre de Noël" ! Depuis le temps qu'il était en attente celui-là. Désolé du temps qu'à mit ce chapitre pour sortir mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu faire mieux, je bosse sur d'autre fanfic en même temps et je n'ai donc pas pu écrire la suite. Je ne vous donne donc ni date ni idée de sortie du futur chapitre qui mettra peut être autant de temps... Ou pas. J'en sais rien, cela dépendra totalement de mon avance sur mes autres fanfic.**

 **Bref, tous ces blablas pour vous dire qu'une chose :**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cher Père Noël,

Après qu'Alfred ai écrit sa lettre, il a insisté pour que je fasse pareil. Et comme c'est une véritable tête de mule qui n'accepte pas qu'on lui dise non, j'ai fini par accepter. Donc voici une petite lettre qui ne sera pas trop difficile à réaliser. Sinon, ce n'est pas très grave bien sûr, fait de ton mieux Père Noël.

Pour Noël, j'aimerai :

-DU SIROP D'ERABLE !

C'est tellement bon ! La meilleure chose existante en ce monde ! J'adooooore le sirop d'érable alors j'en souhaiterai plein !

-Que papa continue de cuisiner super bien !

France m'invite très souvent manger et c'est toujours délicieux ! J'aimerai qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de faire des bons petits plats. Surtout les petits panier-repas qu'il me fait pour le midi aux meetings, ils sont parfaits.

-Que Kumajiji arrête d'oublier qui je suis.

J'ai cet ourson depuis plusieurs siècles, il devrait tout de même réussir à retenir mon nom à force ! Ou alors juste mon pays mais qu'il fasse un effort. Surtout qu'il se sent obligé de me redemander mon prénom à chaque fois, quitte à me réveiller durant la nuit !

-Que j'arrive enfin à ne pas oublier le prénom de Kamujiro.

Je me plains peut être des trous de mémoire de Kumojiro mais ce n'est pas mieux pour moi… J'aimerai bien réussir à dire son nom sans me tromper, ça doit être vexant pour lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il fait exprès d'oublier mon nom pour se venger !

-Être un tout petit peu plus visible.

Que personne ne me voit devient un peu vexant à force… Par moment en plus, ça devient vraiment handicapant ! Quand je veux donner mon avis durant un meeting par exemple. Ou alors quand Russie ne voit pas que je suis là et qu'il s'assied sur moi. Ça fait mal, il est pas léger. Mais je ne veux pas être trop visible non plus (pas comme Alfred). C'est quand même très pratique d'être invisible par moment.

-Que mon frère arrête de croire qu'il peut m'embarquer dans n'importe quelle histoire débile.

Je suis certainement plus responsable que lui et il n'est pas question qu'on fasse un voyage à l'autre bout du monde pour la simple raison que tu as envie de voir des kangourous ! Nous sommes des nations, nous avons du boulot ! Surtout qu'après, c'est toujours à moi de réparer tes bêtises…

-Qu'on arrête de me confondre avec mon frère.

Je me demande encore comment les autres font pour nous confondre. Nous n'avons rien en commun ! Alors j'aimerai bien qu'on ne m'attribue pas les moindres erreurs d'Alfred et qu'on n'essaye pas de se venger sur moi alors que je n'ai rien fais !

-Gagner la coupe du monde de hockey sur glace.

J'ai déjà gagné le championnat du monde de hockey sur glace alors il ne reste plus que la coupe du monde ! Il faut absolument que je la gagne, c'est un évènement suffisamment rare pour être important et intéressant. Vivement le début, que j'écrase Alfred dans l'un des rares sports où je le surpasse sans problème !

-Que France et Angleterre arrêtent de se battre pour moi durant les meetings.

J'ai été sous la domination des deux, je suis donc leurs fils à tous les deux alors qu'ils arrêtent de se disputer à ce sujet tout le long du meeting ! Surtout qu'ils mettent un bazar pas possible et que la réunion n'avance jamais... J'en ai marre, j'aimerai bien voir un jour un meeting calme et sans dispute !

-Une nouvelle crosse de hockey.

Je sais bien que j'en rachète chaque année mais j'aimerai bien en avoir encore une nouvelle. C'est super pratique pour assommé Alfred quand il devient trop envahissant ! Bon, par contre il a la tête dure et souvent les crosses sont très abimées après avoir tapé. Et puis, de temps en temps, c'est aussi pratique pour jouer au hockey.

-Avoir une réunion de famille qui ne finit pas en remix des guerres mondiales.

Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un se rends compte de l'horreur que représentent les réunions de famille ! Entre Francis et Arthur qui n'arrêtent pas de se disputer, les frères d'Angleterre qui lancent des centaines de malédiction à tout le monde, les frères de Francis qui se lancent dans une bataille de la meilleure nourriture et Alfred qui hurle qu'il est le meilleur, c'est vraiment horrible ! J'aimerai bien que ça se passe dans le calme pour une fois. Ou alors tu m'apportes de l'aspirine et des boules Quies. C'est pas mal aussi.

.

.

.

.

-Qu'on ne m'oublie pas à jamais.

Par moment, on me remarque et on m'adresse la parole sans problème. Francis et Arthur me parlent souvent d'ailleurs. Mais les autres nations m'oublient extrêmement vite, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Alors j'ai un peu peur de disparaitre à jamais des esprits. Je ne suis déjà pas très visible alors j'espère vraiment que ça ne va pas empirer…

Canada

* * *

Cette lettre arriva en même temps que celle d'Etats-Unis chez la nation finlandaise. Mais cette lettre resta sur le bureau tandis que l'autre fut rangée. Et elle resta là longtemps. L'année s'écoula lentement et cette pauvre lettre resta oubliée sur le bureau. Finlande passait pourtant beaucoup de temps devant son bureau mais elle restait invisible. Et puis un jour, un miracle arriva. Finlande posa sa main sur quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas au bois du bureau. C'était une lettre. Sur laquelle il y avait marqué « Cher Père Noël ». Le finlandais ne savait pas ni d'où venait cette lettre qui semblait apparaitre de nulle part, ni de qui elle venait le pays marquer lui était inconnu. Mais une chose est sure, cette fois il allait être vraiment en retard pour les cadeaux !


	9. Hongrie

**Moi, en retard pour Noël ? Mais non voyons, vous vous faites des idées je vous assure !**

 **... Bon d'accord, je suis peut-être un peu en retard quand même mais au moins le chapitre est enfin arrivé et c'est tout ce qui compte non ? Bref, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne année en retard !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cher Père Noël

Comment ça va depuis l'année dernière ? As-tu toujours autant de travail ? Les autres nations te demande-t-elle toujours des choses impossibles à avoir ? Est-ce que tu te décideras à enfin répondre à une de mes lettres ? Parce que ça fait des années que je t'en envoi et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Tu es timide ou quoi ? Et puis, je ne te demande pas la lune non plus. Juste de connaître ta véritable identité ! Ce n'est presque rien alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? J'espère que tu me répondras enfin quelque chose et en attendant, je te laisse ma liste de souhait pour ce Noël... Bon courage !

Pour Noël, j'aimerai :

\- Du yaoi entre nations !

Parce qu'il y en a beaucoup trop peu, c'est ennuyant... Je ne peux pas prendre de nouvelles photos intéressantes en ce moment. Et pour mon trafic avec Kiku, ce n'est pas pratique si je n'ai rien à échanger !

\- Un appareil photo hyper discret et de meilleur qualité.

Peut-être que je n'arrive pas à prendre de photo parce que je n'ai pas le bon matériel. Je suis sûre que j'y arriverai avec ce nouvel appareil photo qui vient de sortir ! Alors si tu pouvais m'en apporter un s'il te plait ?

\- Un billet pour partir au Japon.

Parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai quelques photos très intéressantes à lui échanger mais les billets pour le Japon sont vraiment cher... Alors tu pourrais t'en occuper pour moi ?

\- Qu'un certain imbécile de prussien albinos et ses potes arrêtent de squatter chez moi.

Ils foutent le bordel, énervent Autriche, mettent de la boue partout avec leurs chaussures sales et ma poêle commence à souffrir à force de se retrouver violement sur leurs têtes. C'est des raisons suffisantes pour qu'ils arrêtent non ?

\- Qu'Autriche arrête de jouer du Chopin quand il est en colère.

Parce que sérieusement, je commence vraiment à en avoir marre du Chopin ! Il y a plein d'autre compositeurs mais non, monsieur ne joue que du Chopin. Je commence à en avoir vraiment ras-le-bol alors pitié, stop !

\- Qu'Autriche arrête de s'enfermer dans sa salle de musique pour des heures entières.

Je rappelle que même si nous ne sommes plus liés par nos nations, nous vivons toujours dans le même manoir. Par conséquent, nous avons une vie COMMUNE ! J'aimerai donc voir monsieur « mon piano est plus importante que toute personne ici » plus souvent !

\- Avoir la possibilité de donner une bonne raclée à Roumanie.

Il m'a foutu la frousse lors du dernier Halloween avec son costume de vampire, il faut bien que je me venge ! Surtout qu'il n'arrête pas d'en reparler pour m'embêter !

\- Qu'Italie redevienne petit.

Il était tellement mignon à ce moment-là ! J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir prendre sa bouille trop mimi en photo et le câliner comme avant !

\- Qu'Italie remette des anciennes robes.

Il ne met plus que des vêtements de garçon maintenant, c'est vraiment dommage ! Il était tellement adorable dans sa petite robe rose... Ce serai possible qu'ils les remettent de temps en temps ?

\- Un voyage dans des sources chaudes.

C'est tellement agréable ce genre de chose ! Un véritable bonheur ! Et puis c'est bon pour la peau et j'en ai vraiment envie. Un petit instant de bonheur dans de l'eau bien chaude, ça serait super !

\- La robe vraiment belle que j'ai vue hier au magasin de vêtements.

Elle était magnifique et j'aurai vraiment voulu l'acheter. Et puis j'ai vu son prix. Et je me suis rendue compte que je risquais de ne jamais pouvoir la porter. Alors si c'était possible, je pourrai l'avoir ?

.

.

.

.

\- Redevenir un garçon comme quand j'étais petite.

C'était vraiment bien et j'aimerai tellement revivre certain de ces instants. Ceux où je pouvais me battre avec Prusse sans que monsieur soit gêner de se disputer avec une fille, ceux où je partais à la chasse sans qu'on prenne de façon excessive soin de moi. C'était quand même de super moments alors si c'était possible de les revivre juste une journée...

Hongrie

* * *

Enfin un pays qui demande des choses matérielles et pas inaccessible, Finlande n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il était tellement heureux qu'il en pleurait presque de joie. Enfin quelque chose qui lui serai facilement accessible et où il ne se creusera pas la tête des heures durant pour trouver le moindre cadeau. C'était tellement inespéré. Finlande avait vraiment envie d'aller prendre dans ses bras la jeune femme. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle devinera à coup sûr qui il était. Et elle faisait partie de ceux qui voulaient vraiment connaître à tout prix son identité. Mais pas question ! Il devait rester cacher. Le mystérieux père noël secret des Nations.


End file.
